Ecos de tragedia
by Frine
Summary: Cuando el amor lo es todo.


**Después de 10 años, intendo retomar este maravilloso mundo. Espero poder subir todo lo que quedo pendiente por compartir, y si tengo la dicha de volver a inspirarme, espero nuevas historias. Nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa JK Rowling que no sé como reaccionaría ante tantos maravillosos mundos alternos que creamos para sus personajes.**

 **Ecos de tragedia**

Lo nublado de aquella madrugada presagiaba la tormenta que pronto se desataría, relámpagos iluminando el cielo y truenos rompiendo con fiereza la tranquilidad que reinaba. El corazón de un chico de hermosos ojos como esmeraldas era un vivo reflejo de lo que era el cielo sobre él, la preocupación y la angustia oprimiendo su alma a cada segundo de ignorar el paradero de aquel cuya presencia le era necesaria, ahora más que nunca para seguir respirando.

 **Flash back**

Harry estaba muy preocupado dando vueltas por la sala de su casa, ya eran las 12:30 am y Draco, su dragón no llegaba, eso le preocupaba mucho, puesto que el rubio estaba, últimamente, sufriendo aún con más intensidad el pasado tormentoso que, con plena conciencia, había elegido. Noches largas y dolorosas llenas de recuerdos de la brutalidad y maldad a la que había sido capaz de llegar contra seres inocentes, llenas de pesadillas sobre su pasado como Mortífago. Harry sabía que no era fácil superar y olvidar todo aquello, pero juntos tenían esperanzas de lograrlo, tampoco para Harry había sido sencillo, es cierto que eliminó a muchos mortífagos, pero aún así no dejaba de ser un asesino, incluso sabía que muchos de los que había matado estaban bajo la maldición Imperios, inocentes sacrificados por un estúpido fin.

El teléfono sonó sobresaltando al moreno y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, al mirar hacia la mesilla donde se encontraba el teléfono Harry sintió un escalofrío inexplicable, entonces lo supo, no era buenas noticias. Se acercó apresurado y una voz conocida lo saludó al levantar el auricular, un fuerte trueno rompió en el cielo con fuerza.

-Harry… -murmuró la voz con un tono de dolor profundo, angustia asfixiante en cada sílaba, transmitiendo con esto el sufrimiento de su corazón.

 **Flash Back end**

Las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de aquellos ojos esmeraldas recordando las palabras que el rubio había pronunciado casi en susurros pero con una decisión que le heló la sangre al comprender lo que Draco había decidido. Aceleró en su automóvil mientras el cielo seguía mostrando su furia, pero sin dejar caer una sola gota, dando al moreno una inexplicable esperanza de que aún podía llegar a tiempo.

Draco caminaba lentamente con la mirada perdida en la nada, el vacío era lo que ahora llenaba su ser, le dolía mucho el pensar en Harry, pero no había otra solución, no para él, no para sus pecados. El viento agitaba sus cabellos cada vez con mayor fuerza, cerró los ojos tratando de elevar sus sensaciones al máximo, deseando sentir con cada partícula de su cuerpo. Un relámpago seguido de un ensordecedor trueno lo devolvió a la realidad.

Se detuvo y admiró la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Londres desde el enorme puente en el que se encontraba, las luces brillando con intensidad haciéndole comprender la enorme oscuridad de su corazón, solo había una pequeña luz brillando en su interior y ese era Harry, lo amaba más que a su vida y era por eso que había tomado esa decisión. Estaba manchado por la inmundicia que él mismo había elegido y no permitiría que Harry desperdiciara su vida con alguien que no le merecía. Estaba seguro, su decisión era la correcta, y por una vez en su vida haría las cosas como deben ser.

Harry atravesaba las calles a una enorme velocidad, no podía pensar con claridad debido a la angustia, no sabia donde buscar a Draco, como llegar a él antes que hiciera algo irremediable.

Recordó sus palabras y la desolación emanando de cada una de ellas…

 _-Harry…_

 _-Draco, amor, dónde estás, te he esperado toda la noche, me tenías muy preocupado… -pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por un suspiro- Draco?_

 _-Harry… te amo y lo sabes, puedes sentirlo… pero también sabes lo que estoy sufriendo y ya no puedo soportarlo, no más…_

 _-Draco, escúchame, ven a casa y lo hablamos, juntos encontraremos una solución…_

 _-No Harry, no hay solución más que la que ya he elegido…, sabes? Te amo como nunca amé a nadie -una suave risa se escuchó antes que el rubio continuara- quién lo pensaría? Amar a aquel a quien tanto odié…_

 _-Amor, por favor, ven a casa -Harry estaba desesperado, no le gustaba el tono de las palabras que estaba escuchando._

 _-He visto y vivido cosas que han calado mi alma despedazándola lentamente sin darme cuenta, cuando descubrí mi amor por ti y todo lo que implicaba, pude ser conciente de lo corrompido que estaba… Harry, no puedo permitir que desperdicies tu vida con alguien como yo, no puedo mancharte con la podredumbre que envuelve cada fibra de mi ser, no podría vivir con eso, no puedo hacerlo._

 _-Draco eso no es verdad, te amo y empecé a vivir desde que estamos juntos, soy feliz desde que estoy contigo, no podría seguir viviendo sin ti- el moreno sollozaba con la frustración de no poder ayudar a su amor._

 _-Lo harás, eres fuerte…_

 _-A qué te refieres?, Draco, qué significa eso? -el moreno se sobresaltó ante las palabras de su chico- Draco!_

 _-Te amo Harry, no lo olvides jamás…_

 _-Draco! -pero ya no había nadie para responderle al otro lado de la línea._

Miró hacia el puente que se encontraba imponente a su izquierda y sintió una energía conocida emanando de él, la sorpresa lo desconcertó un momento al comprender la razón de que el rubio estuviera ahí y aceleró aún más para tratar de llegar a tiempo.

-Por favor amor, no me abandones… -murmuró.

Se quitó lentamente el abrigo que lo resguardaba del frío que calaba su cuerpo, pero no era nada comparado al de su corazón. No, no era nada comparado con lo que había sufrido esas personas al caer en sus manos. Uno de los peores recuerdos de aquella oscura época de su vida lo golpeó.

 **Flash back**

 _Gente gritando y corriendo tratando de escapar del grupo de enmascarados que llegaban a aquel pequeño y tranquilo pueblo, él iba a la cabeza con su varita fuertemente sostenida en su mano derecha y una sonrisa cruel llenando sus facciones, sonrisa oculta tras la máscara de Mortífago. Había logrado ser uno de los mortífagos con más poder gracias a su sangre fría y brutalidad a la hora de eliminar a aquellos que entorpecieran los planes del Lord, ni siquiera su padre había logrado tanto en tanto tiempo de servicio._

 _Elevó su varita y dio la orden, eliminar a todos los residentes del lugar y desaparecer los cuerpos, nada de prisioneros. Murmuró un hechizo y el fuego empezó a envolver las pequeñas casas a su lado derecho, sonrió complacido. Siguió avanzando mirando como sus compañeros eliminaban a los aterrorizados ciudadanos. Giró el rostro y pudo ver como una mujer trataba de huir, claro que no pudo lograrlo ya que un resplandor verde salido de su varita le arrancó la vida segundos después._

 _Nadie había quedado con vida, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos masacradas, torturados hasta la locura por pura diversión y luego eliminados sin la más mínima piedad. Todo envuelto en aquella cruenta noche de enero._

 **Flash back end**

Las lágrimas bañaron su rostro con desesperación como la más clara muestra de su arrepentimiento, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y cayó de rodillas debido al enorme peso que cada vez lo hundía más en la desesperanza. Pero sabía que jamás podría eliminar esa culpa, puesto que nada sería suficiente para compensar todo lo que había hecho. Nada. Solo el camino que había elegido.

Ya casi llegaba al puente y aún así sentía que estaba tan lejos, cuando de pronto pudo divisarlo, un chico con hermoso cabello platino estaba parado al lado derecho del puente. El viento cada vez era más fuerte y los relámpagos y truenos azotaban el cielo con mayor fuerza. Unas gotas empezaron a caer y pronto la lluvia arreció empañando el parabrisas del coche. Harry sintió que con la lluvia la esperanza se iba perdiendo con verdadera velocidad. Sus temores pronto se confirmaron cuando vio con horror como el rubio subía con la agilidad que le dieron sus años de entrenamientos a la barandilla que protegía a los automovilistas del vacío. Harry aceleró y cuando estuvo a la altura de donde se encontraba el rubio frenó y bajó del automóvil con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, pudo verlo con cierta claridad empañada por la lluvia, su cuerpo parecía más frágil de lo que nunca lo había visto, su ropa húmeda delineando su figura. Pero fue un movimiento del antiguo Slytherin lo que sobresaltó al moreno.

-Espera! por favor!

Las lágrimas ya habían dejado de recorrer su rostro, se sentía tan vacío a excepción de la culpa que seguía carcomiendo su interior, miró el cielo un instante y decidió que era el momento.

Subió a la barandilla cuando levemente se percató del sonido de un automóvil que se acercaba, cerró los ojos y sintió su presencia. No hubiera querido que él estuviera ahí, pero tal vez era lo mejor, verle llevar a cabo su decisión para convencerse de la nueva realidad que iba a enfrentar, una nueva y mejor vida.

Escuchó como frenaba junto a él y se bajaba del coche, era ahora o nunca. Extendió los brazos y giró levemente su rostro para mirar por última vez a aquel que tanto amaba, incluso más que a su vida, lo miró para grabar en su mente su figura, su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos… quería que su imagen fuera lo último en su mente, cerró los ojos. Suavemente se impulsó hacia adelante.

-NO! ESPERA! DRACOOOO!

Podía escuchar su voz, la que muchas noches le ayudó para conciliar el sueño. Le dolía verlo sufrir, pero no había opción. En esos segundos que solo sentía el viento y la lluvia en su cuerpo muchas fueron las imágenes que pasaron por su mente, toda su vida. Pero pronto se dio cuenta, su vida era Harry y nada más...

 **Hasta aquí, espero pronto terminar de subir aquellas historias concluidas. Gracias por leer.**

 **Au revoir!**

 **Frine**


End file.
